


(Well)Are You Ready?

by Justbeyourself205



Series: Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous KillJoys [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: You save your friend Party Poison and things change between the two of you.





	(Well)Are You Ready?

The alarms were going off, Draculoids rushing past the corner where you were hiding. You and the KillJoys have killed so many but there always seemed to be more. A little while back, you had fought five of them alone, resulting in you being shot in your left shoulder. They seemed to have all passed, making way to the exit. The bombs had been set, they knew that. You didn't have long to get out.

You were following them quickly, they knew where the exit was. You stepped past someone leaning against the wall, covered in blood. You had to backtrack when you noticed his flaming red hair. You bent down, "Party?"

His hazel eyes showed his alarm, he didn't have his mask on anymore, "Y/n? Why are you still in the building, you need to go."

You move and slid your arm around his waist, "Not without you."

"No, there's no time."

You pulled him up anyways, he let out a hiss, hand going to his hip. Your stomach twisted, "Let's hurry." You wrap his arm around your shoulders, despite your wound. There's a burn in your shoulder, it was probably bleeding. You try and move as fast as you can. Once you were near the big glass front doors, Jet Star was rushing in to help.

You were glad to have only been on the first floor. The three of you make it to the car just as the bombs go off. Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid are checking out your injuries, stating that they need to get the two of you to Dr. Death Defying as soon as possible. Then all of you were piling in the car, Kobra driving fast. Party and Fun were in the backseat with you, Jet in the front with Kobra.

You feel your eyelids getting heavy, letting your head fall back. Ghoul was immediately there, patting your cheek to wake you, "No, princess, you need to stay awake." You smile briefly at the nickname, your eyelids still felt like they weighed a ton. You could still hear Ghoul, "Gerard! I need you to help me here."

He rarely ever called Party by his real name, only in emergencies. But you could hear a struggle while they switch seats and then he was in front of you. He grabbed your chin hard enough to leave bruises. His voice was gentle as he made you look at him though, "Hey baby? I need you to stay awake for me okay?"

Your surprise at what he had called you woke you up slightly. You opened your eyes more to get a clear look at the worried expression on his face. You reach up and run you fingertips along his wrist. He immediately releases you, eyes widening.

Then the car was stopping, Ghoul helping Party out and into the building while you tiredly walked after them. The doctor had immediately wanted to care for Party but he brushed him away, "Take care of her first, I'm fine, she's lost a lot of blood."

Then you were being led into a separate room, being stitched up and having bandages put on the wound. You were given painkillers and an instruction to sleep. You had immediately refused, "No, let me go with you to help Party."

Dr. Death Defying knew better to argue when it was you two. He sighed, helping you out of the chair you were sitting in, "Only if he allows it."

Dr. Death had gone in first and you could hear him ask if you could come in. There was a pause and then Party hesitantly saying yes. You walked shyly into the room, sitting next to him on the bed. You couldn't help but yawn. The doctor's eyes were immediately on you, "I've told you, you need to rest."

You merely hum, watching him begin to stitch Party's wound. It was much more severe than yours and you wonder how the two of you even managed to make it out of the building. You were dozing off when the doctor commanded that you both get some sleep again. And then he was gone. You moved back on the bed and laid down, facing away from Party and towards the wall. After a second, he had joined you.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, entwining his fingers with yours. You close your eyes, finding sleep with ease.

* * *

You sit up to a shift on the bed. He was up too, attempting to change from his bloody shirt. He succeeded after having to practically peel it off. He tossed it to the side, grabbing a new one and putting it on easily. Then he was trying to slip off his skinny jeans. He hissed in pain as it scraped against the wound. You were immediately up, grabbing his wrist tightly.

He looked at you in surprise, apparently thinking you were asleep. You look past him for half a second before quickly saying, "Need help?"

His cheeks became tinted pink, "Please." Together the two of you managed to slip the tight jeans off, you making sure it didn't touch the stitches again. He put on a pair of black sweatpants over his gray boxers. He then looked you up and down, "Need help too?"

You touch the bottom of your shirt nervously. You do, but do you really want him to see you so bare? Well, you did just help him take off his pants.. You nod after a few seconds of consideration. He senses that you're a little uncomfortable and he grins, "Only if you want me to."

You nod more confidently and he shrugs. He grabs the sleeve of your short-sleeved shirt, allowing you to slide your arm back into your shirt. You do the same with your other arm, without his help. Then, he surprises you, sliding his hands under your shirt. His hands are warm against your bare skin. You shiver and he mumbles, "You're so cold.." With that, he pulls your shirt over your head. You feel almost naked in no more than your sports bra.

You swear his eyes linger on you longer than what's considered appropriate, but then he turns slowly, handing you an oversized shirt. You thank him, putting it on quickly without his help. That's how the others walk in to see you two, awkwardly looking at each other.

Fun Ghoul wraps his arms around you, "Y/n! Thank god you're okay!" Ghoul and Party are probably your best friends, Kobra and Jet like your brothers. Kobra, as usual, looked indifferent. Jet just looked at Party instead, who was watching Ghoul with a hint of disgust in his eyes.

You actually let out a laugh at this and Ghoul lets you go. Then you're wrapping your unhurt arm around Kobra's neck, "Cheer up, we did it guys!" And you move and hug Jet. Then arms are wrapping around your waist, pulling you away from him. It takes you a second to realize it's Party.

He was standing as well now, whispering in your ear, "Thank you for.. everything."

You turn and look at him, not thinking as you go on your tippy toes and give him a quick peck on the lips, "You are the leader here. You helped make this happen, I should be thanking you."

He just gives you a genuine smile, something rare nowadays. Then Ghoul is talking, eyebrows raised, "Are you two together now or something?"

You furrow your eyebrows, looking at him, "No, what makes you think that?" You pale slightly as you realize what you did, "Oh."

Ghoul grinned at your embarrassment, "Gerard and Y/n, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

You pretend to be offended, giving him a playfully soft slap on the cheek, "Stop being childish."

Kobra and Jet are just watching, entertained. Party was behind you and you couldn't see his expression. You wish you could. Without warning, Ghoul pushed you back, right into the very man on your mind. Party's voice was surprisingly harsh, "Be careful. She has a hurt shoulder, asshole."

All of you were shocked at the sudden outburst. The room went dead silent. Ghoul's expression changed to mischievous, "Well, if you don't want her, I'll take her."

You look at him, offended that he'd consider you something that can be owned. You swear he winks at you, silently begging you to play along. You move away from Party wrapping your arm around Ghoul and grinning into his shirt, "My savior!" Ghoul gladly wraps his arms around you. You know he'll never be more than a friend, you don't think he wants to be anything more anyways.

Party's voice is laced with venom, "What have I told you about touching things that are mine?" You have to say, you're a little surprised by his response. Party and Ghoul always got in fights about who you considered your best friend. Ghoul argued but knew at heart that it was obviously Party. Then, after a minute, his voice dropped down almost to a whisper, "Fine. Keep her then."

He sat back on the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Kobra looked at him in disapproval, "C'mon, you know we're only joking. We all know she's yours."

Ghoul lets you go and you move away from him, "Yeah, it's not like we snuggle with her after we've been hurt or something."

You blush, smacking his arm, "Shut up dork. Wh-"

You stop talking as soon as Dr. Death comes in the room. He raised his eyebrows, "Continue."

Jet spoke for the first time in a while, "No, I think we're gonna go back to the diner and check on everything." He winks at you, "Keep them safe for us." The doctor nods. With that, the three of them leave. He looks at your wounds, making sure everything was still fine. Then he goes on to Party's.

Missile Kid runs in the room almost as soon as Dr. Death has left. The ten year old wraps her arms around your leg, burying her face in your dirty maroon skinny jeans. You pick her up, holding her with your uninjured arm. You look at Party, who's sitting on the bed watching you. He raises his eyebrows and pats the part of the bed next to him.

You obey, sitting next to him. He wraps his arm around your waist, leaning over to talk to Missile Kid. A strange sense of dread comes over you as a memory replays in your head.

_He leans over kissing your cheek, arm wrapped around you, "You know I'll never leave you right?"_

_You smile, "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

That had been with your old boyfriend, the love of your life, before he had traded to work with BL/Ind. Before all of this.

You move Missile off your lap, walking off. You head outside quietly, walking away from the building. You walked for at least an hour before collapsing behind a boulder. You closed your eyes, pulling at your hair as you savored the burning of the hot rock through your shirt.

The others found you late that night, them heading back from the old diner. You walked with your head down and shoulder aching. As soon as the Trans Am had stopped beside you, Kobra was out and pulling you inside the old car. Ghoul was driving, Kobra in the passenger seat with you on his lap, and Jet in the back. Kobra ran his fingers through your hair as you relaxed against him.

When you guys pulled up to he radio station, you didn't move. He pushed open the door with difficulty and picked you up bridal style. You snuggled closer to him, asking him quietly not to make you go back inside. The corner of his mouth twitched, "You'll freeze out here. What's wrong? You're usually eager to get inside."

You didn't answer, burying your face in his bright red jacket. When he walked inside with you, where it was so much warmer, you grabbed the front of his shirt tightly. You squeezed your eyes shut and he stopped. When you opened them again, he was staring down at you with a worried expression, "Do you want to sleep next to me tonight? In the room I mean."

Ghoul walked past, "Nah, she'd much rather come sleep by me." He winked and your grip on Kobra tightened even more. He walked past the sitting room with you in his arms, setting you down on his sleeping bag. When he went to back up, you didn't let go of his shirt, holding him there.

He looked at you through the darkness, "I'm just gonna go get your sleeping bag across the room, I promise I won't leave you." You let go of him and he gave you a small smile. He did as he said, dragging your bed for the night next to his.

You moved off of his and onto yours. You slid off your dusty boots and into the sleeping bag. You laid on your uninjured side, which just so happened to be facing his. He joined you after taking off his shoes as well. He faced you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer. He was surprisingly warm, despite the cold of the night.

You closed your eyes. Was this considered wrong? Sleeping next to one person and then sleeping next to their brother the next night? No, this was for a sense of security, it was different. Besides, you and Kobra only think of each other as friends, same for Party.. hopefully.

* * *

The next morning you woke up with your face close to his. He had his mouth slightly open, expression peaceful. Your lips curved into a small smile. His arm was still draped around your waist and you barely managed to wiggle out of your sleeping bag without waking him.

The others were sleeping as well but Party's makeshift bed was empty. You walk silently out of the room, not bothering to put back on your boots. You found the redhead in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, eyes closed as he seemed to drift off. Fear ran though you, were you really ready to face him? Were you really ready to have a relationship again?

You let out a quiet shaky breath, walking towards him slowly. His eyes focused on you when he opened them. He put his head down after observing your profile. Your hair probably looked horrible and your face was probably flushed. You almost tripped, falling on him, and you cursed yourself in your mind. He looked at you, hands on your upper arms to steady you, and his lips curved into a smirk, "Well that was cliche.." You couldn't help but grin at his words. His expression turned serious, "Now, what the hell were you doing with my brother?"

You try and move away but his hold on you was tight, "You'd really think I'd go and fuck your brother after I ran away? Maybe you don't know me as well as I thought."

His eyes narrowed, "I'm not saying that, you know what I'm trying to ask." He leaned down, lips inches from yours. You tried to get away but he wouldn't let you, "Relax, what's wrong?"

You stammered, looking at his analyzing hazel eyes, "I- I don't think I'm ready for a relationship.."

He gave you a small smile, "That's okay then, I can wait."

Your eyes widen, "Really? Y- You'll wait for me?"

He shrugged, releasing you, "If I have to." You grin, leaning up and giving him a short kiss. You can tell he wants it to last longer, the expression on his face reveals his need. He covers it up, "I- I was worried in the building, when you passed, I thought you weren't going to make it out. And then, w- when we were in the car.."

You grin, "I'm always gonna be here." You begin walking back to the room and turn to shoot him a wink, "Baby.."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a REALLY long one shot..


End file.
